


【偷情】13

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson
Kudos: 1





	【偷情】13

陶阳还是没去成迪士尼，齐敏请不了假，她要带小孩子们排期末的文艺表演。于筱怀拿着票带洛洛去了，洛洛吵着要去迪士尼，奈何订不到票，于筱怀才不得已打起了早早定好的两张情侣票的主意，临走的时候还给陶阳买了一个一米八的娃娃熊赔罪。

“抱歉啦这次我们要去上海的实体店买小裙子，可能没办法把它带回来，下次我带你去迪士尼买达菲。”于筱怀是这样说的。

陶阳对熊有一种迷之迷恋，有人说过缺乏安全感的人喜欢软乎乎的玩具熊，陶阳觉得有些道理。逗哏选捧哏多会看对方能不能给自己安全感，就是能不能托住自己的包袱。内心敏感的大林哥还有经历过很多挫折的岳哥鹤伦哥都选了博学稳重，经验丰富，真诚老实的前辈做捧哏。和于筱怀在一起之前他不是没想过找个哥哥或者师哥搭档，可是他看到于筱怀那副呆呆萌萌的小脸蛋的时候就挪不开视线了。于筱怀一直以为是组织分配他俩搭档的，可他没看到暗处看他的一双眼。

哪里稳重了！看他笑场笑的那样儿！陶阳差点没气的去找三哥退货，小孩儿也长得太有欺骗性了。可是于筱怀下了台给他赔不是的样子又让他不忍心把他从自己身边赶走。

他看着朋友圈里于筱怀直男摄影下的洛洛，鬼使神差的，他把这张图存了下来，在淘宝打开搜索。

快递到手的时候陶阳羞红了脸，他竟然恬不知耻的去买了一条洛洛同款的女装。把裙摆放下来的一刻陶阳差点以头抢地，他骗齐敏说这几天去外地出差了，请了假每天在家外卖手机为伴，家里的快递数量直线飙升。

丝袜，腿环，小皮鞋，成套的蕾丝性感内衣，还有洛洛同款的小裙子。也不知道是巧合还是什么，他和高挑的北方姑娘刚好是一个尺码，陶阳把东西一件一件的套在自己的身上试尺码，到最后穿内衣的时候却怎么都下不去手。

柔软的女士内衣，几乎平坦的布料，他还记得店员给他推荐尺码的时候还夸他身材真好。确实，他的身高体重如果放在一个女孩子身上确实是个好身材，不过他一直喜欢大的，只是貌似于筱怀喜欢平的？

陶阳闭着眼抬起手把内衣套上去了，看着盒子里剩下的两团肉色的东西，陶阳愣住了。陶阳把快递盒最下面的纸条拿出来，上面只写了一句话——

“妹妹不要自卑！女孩子不怕平！我们可以垫！”

陶阳把两片垫子垫在柔软的蕾丝内衣里，胸口一下子就被撑起来了一个好看的弧度。这和唱戏的时候扮旦角儿不大一样，旦角儿会贴片子化浓妆穿袄衫，但是里面还是男人的大裤衩白背心。

于筱怀，就这么喜欢这样的吗？

陶阳的眼神冷了下来，他穿着好看的内衣跪在地毯上拆开最后一个包裹。

是一个情趣用品。

他把于筱怀送他的小熊拖出来，一米八的长度，跟于筱怀一样大只。他买了一个穿戴式假阳具，把东西穿到娃娃上面，再爬下去把裙子穿好，戴上之前夏一凡放他这儿拜托他帮忙打理的假发。还真像个小姑娘，陶阳爬上床去，熟练的给自己扩张。

他觉得自己可能真的弯了，但是看gay片和其他的男人他又没有这种强烈的欲望，可只要有一点点带有于筱怀的味道的东西，都能勾起他的欲望。

陶阳扶着那根一点一点的坐下去，冰冰的，硬硬的，没有于筱怀舒服，更没有技术可言。他分开腿跪在床上，借着弹力十足的床垫面无表情的上下摆动身体。他冷眼看着身下的小熊，一点都不像于筱怀，他没办法投入。陶阳的指尖顺着绒毛的纹理滑下去，直到交合的地方，他停下来，卸了腿上的力气，重重的坐了下去。突然的全部插入终于让陶阳发出一点声音了，他闷哼了一声，很快就适应了这种感觉。

为了防止女朋友数套，他俩都会把套拆散了扔在床头柜里，万一女朋友真的起疑心了，就赖对方拿了自己的套。陶阳百无聊赖，从于筱怀的床头柜里扯出一个避孕套来套在自己半勃起的下体上。虽然不想承认，但是于筱怀的套确实比他的大一点儿，想想这就是平时在自己身体里摩擦的东西，陶阳更加的兴奋了。有些宽松的硅胶膜隔着掌心的温度摩擦他的下体，陶阳想到好像除了第一次，于筱怀每次都戴套了。这样有些无聊，他其实偷偷幻想过被内射是什么感觉，因为第一次的时候实在是醉的太厉害了，他根本回忆不起来那种感觉，是热的？还是滑的？舒服吗？

他不知道，但是他很想知道。  



End file.
